A lovely, secret family
by mousekid
Summary: usagi and misaki had a child in secret. will they tell the world about there marriage? if they do what type of chaos will happen? implied Mpreg, slight lime, fluff.
1. chapter 1 a family

author note: this is my first fanfiction...im sorry if there are any miss-spellings...I hope you all like this...there will be a new chapter soon!

* * *

chapter 1 a family

Ever since I and usagi adopted izuru we had been nothing but busy, After all he is only a baby. I was making dinner, and just as I was about to put the pot on the stove izu woke up from his nap crying. I finished what I was doing and picked him up.

"What's wrong izu?" I cradled him, trying to soothe him, he soon stopped crying and I was able to get in to calm down.

I kissed brown hair then whipped his teary purple eyes.

I herd the doorbell ring, and walked downstairs to answer it with izuru still in my arms. I pressed the intercom button,

"hello?"

"umm..,.is usami there?"

"no he isn't, can I help you"

"well it would be nice if you could let us in, I'm an old friend of usamis"

"well he will be home soon…so I guess it will be ok….alright ill buzz you in" I pushed the button and let the stranger in. when they knocked I opened the door, there stood a shortish man with brown hair, and a very tall man with dark hair. They smiled and I opened the door further so they could enter. They did, and I closed the door.

"please sit down were ever you like, you'll have to excuse me im in the middle of cooking dinner" I bowed to excuse myself.

"aww…..whos this little fella?" asked the tall man who was leaning in as close as he could from were he was sitting.

"this is izuru….oh and im misaki nice to meet you."

"nice to meet you too, im nowaki and this is hiroki" the two slightly bowed and said nice too meet you.

"umm…I know this is a lot to ask but could you passably hold him while I finish up dinner? He just woke up from his nap and you look like someone who is good with kids." Nowaki smiled and reached out his arms..

"sure, I would love to hold him for you!" I placed my baby in his arms and stride back into the kitchen. I quickly stirred the almost about to burn soup and turned off the stove. Just as I did that, usagi came in.

"im home, how's izu…." He stopped his sentence as he saw his gests in the living room. He through his stuff down and sat on the couch across from them. He silently jestered for nowaki to give him his son and nowaki quietly agreed. He caddled izuru gently, moving him into a more comfertable position. He then looked up to the cuple.

"so… why are you here hiroki?" the man looked up from his lap and smiled

"i, no we have something important to announce." Usagi, unfazed crossed his leg in a jester for him to talk.

"ummm…..nowaki and I have decided to go to America and get married…..and we are also having our honeymoon there."

"Ohhhhhh?...is that so?...congratulations. im glad you found happiness hiroki"

"yes congratulations! Would you like to stay for dinner? I made plenty."

"oh thanks…well have to take you up on that offer, we realy didn't have any plans for dinner."

"Is miso soup and rice ok with you?"

"yes, that sounds delicious" I picked up two more bowls and pored some soup in it then set it on the table along with the rice.

"ok dinners ready, come and eat" all three men got up at took a seat where they thought pleasurable. I scooped izuru out of usagis arms and lightly kissed usagis head.

"im sorry, but I cant eat dinner with you guys. I have to feed izuru before I can ever think about feeding myself." Just as I said that izuru began to snivel

"shhh….its ok izuru daddy's going to feed you right now" I coed lightly as I grabbed the already made bottle and sat down on the couch. I gave him the bottle and he took it hungrily. I smiled lovingly at my son as he sucked the milk down. The men at the table began to eat too looking slightly guilty for eating in front of me. Everyone finished there dinner and I began I burp the baby. Nowaki offered to clean up, I told him he didn't have to but he insisted so I let him. After a while izuru began to fall asleep and I took him upstairs and put him to bed. When I came back down nowaki and hiroki said their goodbyes and thanked me for dinner then left. As soon as they left usagi wrapped his arms around me and kissed me gently. I kissed back loving the feel of his lips on mine. he pushed me down on the couch. for the rest of the night we plesured eachother, and right when we stopped, izuru woke up from his slumber. i tryed to get up to comfert the baby, but usagi pushed me back down and said he would take care of it. he walked into the baby room and picked up izuru. izuru cryed even more and usagi began to panic. he came back into the room and sat on the bed. he rocked and bounced him to try and calm him but nothing worked.

"usagi, give him to me please" not knowing what else to do he did. i held izuru close to my chest and swung him gently, sushing him and useing calming words in calming voices. after a while, izuru fell asleep in my arms.

"izuru shure has taken a liking to you hasnt he?" i smiled down at the baby and mummbled

"i gess so" i layed izuru next to me and curled into him in a protective way. usagi soon layed down to and we all slept as a family in one small bed.


	2. Chapter 2 party

It's been two years since I last saw the couple. I didn't notice it back then, but Hiroki was actually my old collage teacher for English literature. I only figured it out when we got a letter in the mail. It talked about how Hiroki and Nowaki came back from America and got a house in Hokkaido and were thinking about starting their own little family. When I saw the signature I realized who he actually was. Izuru is almost three now, he is enrolled in the daycare i work at and learning how to read. Usagi is as busy as always with his work as a best-selling author, but he still finds time for his family. It was Saturday evening; izuru was playing with his rabbit-bear plushy, while I sat on the couch, reading one of Usagi's novels. All of a sudden, usagi came bursting through the door with a horribly stressed face. "Get your suit on and izuru dressed nicely, were going out," He said loudly.

"Eh?!...but why?!" i put my book down and got up. I walked up to him and he sighed.

"The company is having a party for my 1000th book and i can invite someone so..."

"Why do izuru and i have to go?!" he paused for a moment, trying to decide on his answer. He looked at me for a second, before speaking again.

"I think it's time to tell the world about our marriage Misaki" I looked at him carefully, waiting to see if he was joking or not. When it was clear that he was serious, i sighed and picked up izuru.

"Fine, i won't argue...BUT YOU BETTER NOT EMBARASS ME!" I went into the bedroom and got dressed in a dark blue tux and a black tie. Then i went into izuru's room and sat him on his bed. He sniveled a little when I took his toy away, but instead of crying, he pouted with his arms crossed and everything. I went over to the closet and got out a white dress shirt and black vest along with black pants. I started to undress izuru but he resisted.

"No! I don't want to!" he whined, struggling to keep his shirt on.

"Come now izu, we are going to go somewhere with papa and we have to dress up." izu shook his head and frowned his eyebrows. I sighed and decided to bribe him.

"If izuru lets daddy get him dressed, daddy will give izuru a present!" izu looked up at me, smiled, and then lifted up his arms. I dressed him quickly then went back down stairs, not wanting to keep usagi waiting with how stressed he looked. When we reached the end of the stairs, Izu held out his hand asking for the present I had promised him. I sighed and kissed him on his head. He blushed, and then started to cry. I laughed; usagi looked at us confused wondering why I was laughing at a crying child.

"Izuru, that was daddy's present for you...a kiss." izu wiped his eyes and pouted. I smiled and started tickling him. He laughed and started to become happy again. I picked him up and walked over to usagi.

"We're ready, let's go" we walked to the car got in and drove off to the party. When we got there, people where already standing outside ready to greet the great author Usami Akihiko. Usagi stepped out of the car first; he was immediately surrounded by people with cameras and note pads. This gave me the chance to get izuru out of the car and to the entrance. Usagi soon fallowed and we entered to party room. It was a dully lighted room full of people holding beverages and chatting amok themselves. When they saw usagi they immediately clapped their hands, welcoming the main event. Before any of the authors or editors could get to him, Isuki; a man I would like to think is in charge of usagi, grabbed him and brought him to a secluded area with me in pursuit.

"Glad you made it ahiko" he smiled cutely then looked over to me.

"And this must be izuru I've heard so much about!" izu grabbed my shirt and hid his head in my neck, glancing shyly at the man. I smiled at the sight then rubbed Izuru's head.

"Go on Izuru say hello." i pushed. He blushed lightly.

"H-hello "he said slightly stuttering.

"Awe...you so cute! I could just eat you up!" izu gasped and hid even more into my hair. I giggled. He whispered in my ear,

"Daddy...he isn't going to eat me is he?!" i giggled even more and said

"Don't worry i won't let eat you."

_Speaking of eating, I sure am hungry…. _

"Hey izuru? Are you hungry?" the boy looked up and me and nodded.

"I'm going over to the food, usagi"

"Ok" he answered, preoccupied with people who had found our little hiding spot.

I walked to the table in the center of the room. On the white tablecloth, where dozens of platters, with lots of fancy food. It was all separated and decorated nicely with carful precision, which seemed to fit the atmosphere. I set izuru down on his feet, a proceeded to hunt for the foods that izuru and I would like. I felt something pull at my sleeve; I glanced down to see glimmering purple eyes staring back. He pointed one of his small pale fingers at the tower of cakes that were placed in the middle of the table.

_Oh, he wants the cakes, oh but I probably shouldn't let him have a whole piece of cake. Ah what should I do?! Oh I know! _

"Izuru…you can't have a whole piece of cake." Izuru frowned and his eyes began to water. With his finger still pointed at the center of conflict, he began to sob. I put a calm hand on his head, he looked up at me and I smiled at him in an attempt to get him focused. It worked and he forgot for a moment why he was crying.

"You can't have a whole piece…but, how _does _sharing a piece with me sound?" izuru looked up at me wide-eyed, nodding his head vigorously. I grabbed a piece of strawberry short cake, along with some cheeses, bread and vegetables knowing how picky izuru is with food. I took the plate over to a vacant table, with izu at my heel. I placed the food down, then sat in one of the four cream colored chairs that where around the table. Izuru fallowed after, crawling onto my lap in a hurry. As soon as he was comfortable, I began to cut the cake into smaller pieces. I stabbed a piece with the fork and handed it to izuru. He smiled widely,

"Thank you, daddy!" he thanked then shoved the piece into his mouth. I turned to the plate, and took a piece of cheese and some bread and ate as well. In the end, izuru ate four pieces of the cake before getting full, which meant I had to eat the rest. Not that I was complaining or anything, I love strawberry short cake. As I was eating, I heard someone walk up behind me; a hand reached down from over my shoulder and picked up a napkin.

"What are you-?!" I looked behind me only to see Usagi, towering over me. He swiftly wiped my face with a small frown.

"You had whip-cream all over your face…Misaki." He turned to izuru and did the same with him,

"And you, too little man." He pulled out the chair next to me, and sat with one leg crossed over the other.

"In about half an hour I will be going up on stage to give my thank you speech. I want you to wait off stage until I call you up." I hesitated for a moment, _are we really going to tell the world about our marriage?! I mean, all this is going to be filmed and recorded! Ah, I'm getting nervous! _A strong hand gripping my shoulder brought me out of my inner babbling_. _

"it will be fine, after all…you have me."


	3. Chapter 3 questions

Chap3

* * *

The half an hour passed like the wind and before I knew it usagi was up on stage. The crowd stood from their chairs and applauded as he began his speech. I paid no mind to his little thank you speech, but instead paid more attention to all the women who were giving usagi "the look". I took it upon myself to glare at them and make sure they knew he was mine. The girls ignored my death stare and continued on with their flirting. With a small pout I instead put my attention to izuru who was playing with a fork. I immediately took it away from him which caused him to scream. His cry's caused the people to look at me evilly, making me feel completely embarrassed. I took a side glance at usagi; he looked down at me for a second before turning back to the audience. Izuru continued to cry, I needed to find a substitute for the fork and fast. I looked around the table for something he could play with that wouldn't hurt him.

Nothing.

Then I remembered that I had brought some of his toys with me. I quickly dug through the bag looking for that one bunny rabbit. I finally found it at the bottom of the bag and gave it to him. He stopped his crying and hugged the rabbit. I sighed with relief when the sound of his whales stopped echoing through the room of quiet people. After a few minutes, the people around me forgot about the noise and turned back there attention to usagi. The relief was so refreshing that I didn't realize that usagi had called my name.

"I would like to introduce everyone to someone I hold very dear….misaki would you come up here?" hearing my name made me jump. I looked up to usagi; he was waving me up onto the stage. I quickly picked up izuru and stood up, pushing the chair onto the ground as I did. I heard a few people giggle, making my cheeks flare up from embarrassment. As quickly as I could without falling, I got up on the stage. People were staring at me, some, where whispering to each other and others where uninterested, but all of their actions bothered me and made me uncomfortable. Usagi grabbed my free hand, entwining our fingers together as a way of comfort.

"This is my partner, misaki Akihiko and my son izuru Akihiko. We were married last June and decided that now was the perfect time to tell the world about it. Are there any questions for me or misaki?" I watched as almost half of the room raised their hands in anticipation. Usagi picked someone from the back; it was a woman with long brown hair and a pretty red dress.

"I have a question for you, what do you mean by "partner?" usagi let out a sigh, he knew that question was coming.

"it means he is my lover…in America gay marriage is legal. Next question." A few more people raised their hands. Usagi picked a man in the front this time.

"I have a question for misaki, how did you meet akihiko san?" I paused for a moment, thinking of what was proper to say. The way we met was…really weird and probably would get usagi arrested. I decided to keep it simple.

"umm…he was a good friend of my brother...and he became my tutor and my landlord and after a while we fell in love." Satisfied with the answer the man sat down and another person raised there hand. I called on her and she smiled.

"Yes ummm….misaki how old is your son?" I giggled at the women's excited voice.

"Izuru is two going on three…he is turning three in November on the third." The woman bowed then sat down. Izuru began to snivel and wiggle in my hands, I looked to usagi and he looked at izuru. He smiled then pulled us into a hug.

"This is my family…and I wish for nothing but there safety and their well-being…they are who I am and my inspiration for a lot of my books. They are the ones that kept me going even when I thought me couldn't. Thank you all for coming today and I hope you stay for the after party." Usagi ended the speech and hurried me and izuru off the stage. He quickly looked at his watch then looked at me.

"It's already eleven; I think it's time to go home don't you?" I nodded my head and looked to the sleepy little boy in my arms.

"You ready to go home, izuru?" izuru slightly opened his eyes then nodded, before closing his eyes again.

It was a quiet ride home; nothing could be heard except for the cars passing by and the light snore in the back seat. Usagi had his eyes locked on the rode while I looked out the passenger window. Before I knew it, usagi broke the silence.

"hey misaki….when we get home, put izuru to bed then let have some fun ok?" I looked over to him in shock, his eyes where still locked on the rode but instead of his usual face he had a smirk. I knew that by the way he was looking at me that I was not going to get any sleep that night.

* * *

this was chapter three of _lovely, secret family_ _ hope you all like it. sorry it was such a short chapter but I had some things to do and couldent right as much. please remember to review favorite and follow! thank you! _

_love, _

_mousekid!_


	4. Chapter 4 pain

The morning after was (in a word), painful. I couldn't move my hips and my head felt like it was going to explode. To top it all off, usagi had a meeting early this morning and left me to fend for myself, and if my luck couldn't get any worse, izuru woke up screaming and crying. I had to get to the toddler, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get out of bed. After a few minutes of screaming, izuru decided that I wasn't coming and stopped his crying. It worried me that I couldn't check up on him, but in my currant state I couldn't even get up to go to the bathroom let alone take care of izuru. So I did what any responsible parent would do, I called someone. I picked up my phone and looked through my contacts. Going through the list made me realize how unsocial I really am. Most of the people on the list were either out of town or were at work, but I knew of one person who would probably be at home… after all she is a stay at home wife. I dialed the number; the phone rang a few times before she picked up.

"hello?" I adjusted the phone to my ear and spoke.

"Ah…nanami san?" She paused for a moment, probably trying to figure out who I was.

"Misaki kun? What is it…why are you calling so early?" I let out an awkward laugh.

"ahahaha…about that…could you perhaps come over today?" I heard her sigh and adjust the phone.

"…why…is there something wrong?" I quickly responded.

"ah well…you know…_things_ happened last night and… well…i…I'm stuck in bed and can't get up…izuru has been crying and you're the only one who is at home right now and in the area." I waited for an answer, but all I got was a gentle laughter coming from the other end.

"ahaha!...what a mess you have gotten yourself in!...alright…I will be over in a minute…just sit tight." I sighed in relief from her response; she truly was a good sister-in-law.

"Oh thank you nanami san!"

"Thank me after I take care of your problem." With that we said our goodbyes and hung up. A few minutes after our conversation, izuru picked up where he left off and began to scream his head off, and if I thought my headache couldn't get any worse, I was strongly mistaken. I rubbed my temples and let out an annoyed sigh, not being able to do anything really sucks and if I had learned anything from this, it would be not to get so rough when your partner has a meeting the next morning. Why am I even hurting this bad? Shouldn't I be used to this by now?! I mean, usagi has always treated me nicely in bed but sometimes he can get a little rough, and that's something I should be used to by now, right? I guess I'm not, because I'm obviously immobile and the screams in the other room tell me that a little _rough time _can cause a lot more pain than I realized.

I could have sworn that my eyes lit up like Christmas when I heard the front door open. She called my name and I called back, I listened to her footsteps the best I could through the screaming, just in case she passed up the bedroom, but she didn't and I was soon face to face with the bright eyed woman. She put her things down and walked over to my side of the bed. She helped me to sit up, propping me up with more pillows than I needed but it help anyways. She went back to her bag and took out a bottle of pain killers and tossed it at me. I poured out a couple and swallowed them dry.

"You're a life saver, nanami san." The brunette smiled and waved off the comment.

"Don't mention it! What do you want me to do about izuru?" I sighed, realizing that I hadn't figured out what I wanted to do for my baby yet.

"ummm…how about you just bring him to me…I'm sure he just needs to be comforted." Nanami nodded and walked out of the room, a few seconds passed before she came back with a sniveling toddler who was whipping his teary eyes with his small fists and calling for his daddy. Just by looking at his face I could tell that he had a nightmare and had been crying because I had not come to his beck and call. Nanami handed izuru to me, and I accepted with open arms. Izuru clung to my shirt and cried some more, saying things like "daddy don't go" and "scary monsters go away". I said nothing to the whimpering boy; all I did was rub small circles in his back calmly while humming a sweet melody that I had been singing to him since he was born. It worked and he soon calmed down enough to relax and for his puffy, red eyes to simmer down.

"I'll go make breakfast for you…I'm sure you're hungry." Before I could protest, she was already half way out the door.

"Ah...nanami san, can you make same food for izuru too?" she waved her hand in the air.

"Yeah yeah…I hear you," and with that she disappeared down stairs. I held izuru close, making sure he has comfortable leaning against my chest.

"daddy… no there?" I patted izuru's head and held his hand.

"daddy couldn't get out of bed…that's why daddy called auntie nana."

"nana! Hehe! Nana, nana!" I giggled at his excitement.

"Yes auntie nana is going to make us some food, isn't that nice?" izuru nodded his head and gave me a wide two-toothed grin.

"nice!" I smiled at him and the way he was copying my words. I loved it when I could have a little conversation with my two year old. Izuru usually isn't very talkative, so when he does want to talk it makes me extremely excited. I accidently moved my leg in my excitement; I guess the pain killers kicked in because there wasn't even an ounce of pain in either one of my hips. I took this opportunity to get up and walk to the bathroom, a relief in every ounce of the word. When I came out, I picked izuru up and walked down stairs. The smell of crisp bacon, and fried eggs flooded my nose as I walked into the dining room. It was then I noticed how hungry I really was. My stomach growled as I sat izuru down at the table and went into the kitchen in hopes I could help with the cooking. Nanami told me to concentrate on myself more than trying to help in the kitchen, so I went back to the table and sat down. A few minutes later breakfast was served, we ate to our fill. After breakfast, nanami washed the dishes and left. Only bidding us good bye as the door clicked shut. I felt bad, I didn't even get to say thank you for what she had done for me. But I knew exactly how to thank her, and you can bet your luck it wasn't going to be in words.

* * *

so this is chapter 4! hope you liked it! if you did **please** review, favorite and fallow! if you didn't, review anyways!

love,

mousekid!


	5. Chapter 5 shopping

Later that afternoon, after I had put izuru down for his nap, I searched the web for good thank you gifts. There were beautiful gift ideas, but none really stood out as being a good present for nanami. As I was clicking around, I found a flower shop website. On the cover webpage, they were advertising a sale on white hydrangeas. They were fairly cheap for how beautiful they were so I decided to buy them, and send them to nanami. Along with the flowers, I figured that I should bake her some cookies as well. I went to the kitchen and looked for all the ingredients, to which I had none. I looked at the clock on the wall, it was almost one and usagi wouldn't be home for another four hours. Izuru had just gotten to sleep, and it would be bad to wake him so soon, so I decided to sit and wait for izuru to wake up from his nap so that I could go shopping.

An hour later, (as expected) izuru woke up from his nap. He didn't cry this time, but instead called my name. The cry for his daddy, made me put my book down and hurry upstairs. When I got to the room, he smiled at me and I picked him up out of his crib.

"Izuru, do you want to go shopping with daddy?" izuru yawned, stretched his limbs, and then nodded to my question. I went into my room, and set izuru on the bed. I went to the dresser and got out my favorite outfit for izuru. It was a white, zip- up rabbit hoodie, with black pants and little rabbit sneakers. When izuru was dressed, I set him down on the ground and we both walked down stairs. He was still a little clumsy with going down the stairs but he always found his own way down, and if he couldn't he would most definitely scream. When he finally made his way down the stairs, we both walked out the building and down the street to the local supermarket. I picked up a hand basket, and started my search for ingredients. Izuru was right behind me, gabbing onto the rim of my shirt. I went down the baking isle, I grabbed sugar, flour, baking soda, and baking powder then went to the dairy isle.

"Izuru, do you want some…" I looked down to where izuru should have been, only to see that he was gone. I didn't panic; I simply back tracked through the store, calling for him. Eventually I found him. He was in the toy isle, and playing with the stuffed animals.

"Izuru! Don't ever go running off without telling daddy again!" I picked him up and placed him on my hip. I had only slightly raised my voice at him, but to izuru it must have seemed like I was super mad, because he began to cry hysterically. I sighed and bounced him, trying to calm him.

"Come on izuru, don't cry! I'm not mad…" his cry's simmered down to a hiccup and he was able to speak to me.

"d-da-da…wha..mm…mad?" I giggled a little then patted his head.

"I told you, I'm not mad…come on I have to do some more shopping." Izuru nodded and whipped his eyes, puffing out his chest, trying to act tough. I went back to the dairy section and grabbed a carton of eggs, and some butter then asked the question I couldn't earlier.

"Izuru, do you want some yogurt?" he nodded and pointed to the strawberry flavor. I picked it up and put it in the basket. I checked over the things I had, I still needed something for dinner.

"I think we should have rice and curry tonight, is that ok izuru?" he nodded I agreement and I made my way to get the ingredients.

The shopping was finally finished, and with an hour to spare. When we got home, it was already 3:30. I made the cookie batter and put the cookies in the oven, then started on dinner. Most of the time I would start dinner earlier, but since it's an easy dinner I'm sure it would be fine. As I cooked dinner, izuru was in the living room plying. I had the TV on, just in case he got bored, because when he's bored he tends to be clingy. To have a clingy two year old in the kitchen with you while you cook was never a good thing, unless you were planning on hurting your child. I watched the clock carefully, knowing exactly when usagi was going to burst through the door.

3

I placed the rice on their plates.

2

I poured the curry onto the rice.

1

I put the plates onto the table.

0

Usagi opens the door, completely out of breath.

"Welcome home." Usagi responded with an 'ah' then sat down at the dining table.

"Rough day?" usagi sighed then looked up at me.

"Never mind my day, how was yours?" with this I could have said so many things, but instead I simply said my day was good and began to eat. I didn't want to burden usagi any more than I have. Izuru sat on usagis lap and talked with him throughout dinner, making me feel like a third wheel. I heard the timer go off in the kitchen so I grabbed up the dirty plates and went to take the cookies out of the oven. The cookies were perfect; I packed them up in a nice box and placed them on the counter. Little did I know that a cookie thief was just around the corner.

* * *

chapter 5! so, this chapter was supposed to be longer, but I cind of didn't have any ideas so I just ended it here. if you have any ideas for this story please pm me or put them in the reviews! don't forget to favorite and follow me! and also I update every week so no worries! I love you all!

love,

mousekid!


	6. Chapter 6 thief

The cookies were safe and sound on top of the counter, at least that's what I thought, so I washed the dishes and went to go cuddle with usagi on the couch. He welcomed me with open arms as I curled up into his side. He placed a light kiss on top of my head, and then went back to watching TV. I did too and after ten minutes I realized that izuru wasn't with us.

"Usagi, where's izuru?" purple eyes widened only to look at my slightly frantic face. Usagi let out a sigh, and then put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere…" with that I called for him.

"Izuru, come here sweetie!" within ten seconds the light pitter patter of feet flooded both of our ears. We both sighed in relief and relaxed. Izuru came waddling in from the kitchen, with an 'I can do anything I want and get away with it' look on his face. I gave him a questioning look. From the looks of it, he did something he wasn't supposed to do, and knows he will get in trouble for what he did, so I decided to ask him about it.

"Izuru, did you do something bad?" izuru wiped his mouth, looked down and shook his head.

"Are you lying to me?"

"Izuru, you better tell your daddy or else papa will step in." said usagi with a scary look on his face that made izuru squirm. Izuru took a guilty glance at the kitchen than nodded his head.

"What did you do?" without saying a word, izu pointed a stubby finger towards the kitchen. Knowing what we had to do, we both got up from the couch. Usagi picked up izuru and followed me to the kitchen. When I got to the kitchen, I found an empty box of cookies and a mess of crumbs on the floor. I looked at izuru and put my hand on my hips.

"Izuru, did you eat daddy's cookies for auntie nana?" izuru bowed his head then nodded yes. I sighed then started to clean up the mess on the floor.

"Usagi, take izuru to his room for a time out." Usagi nodded his head and walked out of the kitchen. Izuru began to scream and cry, saying he was sorry through the sobs. I had to hold myself back from going after him, because I felt like somehow this was unfair to him, but then again he had to learn his lesson. After I was finished with cleaning up, I started another batter. It was much easier now that I didn't have to go shopping for all of the ingredients. After the batter was in the oven, usagi came back down and hugged me from behind. I leaned into his hug and sighed.

"Was it wrong of me to make that call?" Usagi snuggled into my neck, breathing on it making a shiver run up and down my spine.

"No, what you did was right; just make sure to talk to him in a little bit." I responded with an 'ah', then leaned back more to give usagi a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything you do for me and izuru." Usagi chuckled slightly

"You do more for izuru than I do., after all you are with him more often." I thought about it for a moment. It was true that I have been more of a presents in izuru's life, but that was only natural, what with usagi becoming more popular as an author. Actually, I'm with izuru all the time and I don't think him and usagi have had much time together.

"How about, on your next break you and izuru go somewhere?" usagi looked at me questionably.

"What brought that on?" I turned around to face usagi.

"Well I was thinking about how little time you get with your son, so I thought maybe you could take him somewhere and have some fun." My attention was swayed by an awful loud cry coming from upstairs. Usagi noticed, and gave me a sweet kiss on the forehead.

"Go to him, tell him that you forgive him, but remind him that he did badly…I read that in a parenting book that my manager gave me." I giggled at the comment then made my way to the bedroom. I turned back to glance at usagi who had already found a spot on the couch and started to type his new book. No doubt, writing about what happened in the kitchen. I entered the room and I immediately regretted it. His cry's where defining and I almost thought twice about going in there, but I didn't and went to pick izuru up from his crib. I waited for his cry's to simmer before I began.

"Izuru, I want you to know that daddy forgives you for what you did, but you should know that wasn't a good thing that you did." Izu nodded his head quickly, still whimpering hysterically. Through his hiccupping whimpers he managed to speak.

"S-so-sorry d-daddy…"

"That's ok my little bear, just don't do it again, ok?" izuru nodded his head and I brought him in to my chest with a tight, forgiving hug. A few minutes into the hug, usagi called my name saying that the cookies were done and that izuru's favorite show was on, so I grabbed his hand and made my way back down the stairs. When we were down, izuru ran over to sit next to usagi on the couch saying his favorite characters name over and over again. I went into the kitchen and took the cookies out of the oven. I think they turned out better than the last batch. Again I placed the cookies in a fancy box then tied a pink silk bow around it. This time I put the box up in one of the cabinets that were much higher than he could reach.

That night I went to sleep happy, thinking about the exciting and eventful normal day I had with my family. Every time something like this happens, I can't help but think that I fall in love with them all over again. Every step I take as a parent, it's another two steps in my relationship with usagi. I can't help but think that it was the best decision of my life to marry usagi and an even better decision to have izuru.

* * *

so yeah chapter...uh...oh yeah six! hope you liked this chapter and look forward to the next one, it will have a awesome flashback! oops! better shut up before I spoil anything! haha! so anyways, remember to review, follow, and favorite!

love,

mousekid!


	7. Chapter 7 memories

_Two years ago, usagi and I got married. It was an extravagant wedding, honestly more than I was hoping for, but beautiful none the less. He had asked me to marry him when we went out to a fancy dinner, for our six year anniversary of being together. It was an instant yes on my part, making it seem as though I was expecting it, but it was far from it. I was shocked when usagi slid on the band; I stood there like an idiot for about five minutes just staring at it. the wedding itself took two months of planning that I had no part in, unless you include the cake test, giving my favorite color to the decorators, and picking out my tux, i was completely useless in the plans for my own wedding. When the time came I was a nervous wreck. I had no idea how many people where going to show up, or how to walk down the aisle, and I was completely afraid of making a fool of myself. I locked myself in the dressing room, and my brother had to come and talk me out of my nerves. It turned out that I had nothing to fear; the only people invited to our wedding were excepting family, and close friends, who made it a lot easier to walk to the front of the room. The ceremony wasn't as long as I thought it would be. It was over before I could thoroughly enjoy it, but that's where the after party came in. during the party, both friends and family gave there congratulations us, some even said it twice. It was fun, we danced and sang and had a wonderful time, but after the party was when the drama came in. _

_"__Usagi, I don't think this is...mmm ah…U-USAGI wait… !" _

_"__I'm not waiting…" it was a simple thing to say but he meant every word of it, because the next thing I knew, I was naked and on all fours. I couldn't think properly, but I knew for a fact that I was forgetting something very important. My brain was screaming at me to remember but I was too engulfed in pleasure to do so. I remember the next morning very well, I woke up to the sun hitting my face. I felt like nothing bad could happen to me, but then I remembered what I had forgotten last night, birth control. It's strange I know, but I was born with female and male parts and I was told to always take birth control when active, but that night I was so caught up in the moment I had completely forgotten about it. I got up and went to the bathroom; I searched through my bag and brought out a green box. I hesitated to open it, I was thinking about all of the things that could happen if I took the pill, but I knew that usagi wouldn't want to have children, so I opened it up and took out the white pill. I had it in my hand, and I was just about to pop it in my mouth when usagi grabbed my hand. _

_"__What do you think you doing?" _

_"__Eh?"_

_"__You don't have to do this anymore." _

_"__Usagi…what are you talking about, I have—" _

_"__Please misaki…for me…have the baby…" with that I looked into his eyes. They were so full of want, that I couldn't look away. After a few minutes of staring, I looked to the pill in my hand. _

_"__Are you sure?" usagi nodded his head firmly then kissed my forehead. He knew that I hadn't taken my birth control, he knew of the consequences. He wanted it to happen, so he planned it out, timing it just right so that I would get pregnant after the wedding, after everything was settled. I knew usagi wanted to have a normal family life, but I didn't think that he would want kids. At the time I was scared of what people would say if they saw me with a pregnant belly, so I asked usagi for a favor that he would keep for two years. _

_"__usagi, I will have the baby, but… we have to keep it a secret from the public, I don't want to be on the front page of every magazine just yet…and the marriage…we got to keep that a secret too…" I remember usagi just nodding his head with a loving smile on his face, hugging me, listening to my every wish and committing it to memory. It was then I knew, he would be a great father._

_Months went by, the only people who knew of my pregnancy, were usagi, my brother and his wife, plus a few other people who happened to see me while I was going to the doctors. Most of the time, I stayed home. I didn't want to take the chances of someone seeing me and criticizing me about it. Around my fourth month, I was able to find out the gender of my child and I wanted to make it a surprise for usagi. I went to the hospital, making sure to dress lightly, because it was summer. At the hospital, they laid me down and told me to lift up my shirt. I did as I was told, and they soon rubbed a cold gel on my stomach. I looked at the screen; I could see my baby, all curled up inside me, it was truly fascinating. The doctor stopped the camera like thing, and pointed to the screen. _

_"__See this right here?" I nodded my head and he continued._

_"__That right there means you baby's going to be a boy." With that I smiled happily. I couldn't wait to surprise usagi with the news. after I checked out, I went straight home, trying to hurry without running. When I got home, usagi was sitting on the couch reading a book his manager gave him. I sat down next to him and grabbed his hand, placing it on my stomach. He looked at me, confused at my actions. _

_"__Usagi…it's a boy!" usagis eyes went wide and he instantly pulled me into a hug. _

_"__That's wonderful news misaki…I'm so happy." I nodded my head into his shoulder. _

_"__Yeah, me too!" _

_After that day nothing really exciting happened until the day I went into labor. It was a normal day, usagi was at home in his office and I was in the kitchen. I wasn't even making anything; I was just cleaning up, when all of a sudden I felt a pain run through my stomach. I chose to ignore it and continued to clean up. I remember thinking that whatever it was it could wait, but soon after the pain my water broke. I yelled for usagi, who immediately came rushing down the stairs. _

_"__Misaki what's wrong?!" I held onto the counter trying not to cry from the pain. _

_"__My…ah!...I'm going into labor…!" with that I was rushed to the hospital. I tried to do a natural birth but unfortunately I had to have a c- section. Usagi watched throughout the whole thing, not missing a beat. When I was finally able to hold my baby in my arms, I felt a flood of relief wash over me, like everything was going to be ok. I had to stay in the hospital for a few days, but when I was finally able to go home with my child I felt like nothing could make me happier. _

"Misaki, wake up! Izuru had a night fit again… you know I can't deal with that!" I sighed as I got up from the bed. If only things had stayed as peaceful… 

* * *

ok so chapter 7... I want you all to know I kind of just based this chapter on bits and pieces of knowledge I have picked up over the years about pregnancy, I did not in any way base this off of my real life! if you have any complaints about this chapter or any complements please put them in the reviews! also, don't forget to follow and favorite!

love,

mousekid!


	8. authors note

unfortunately, chapter 8 of lovely secret family will be delayed until June 28th 2014 because of certain matters with the writer health. If the writer gets better before this week ends, she will update, but it is unlikely. mousekid is fond of her viewers and would not abandon them for anything, so she will update when she gets better! if you have any concerns please put them in the reviews and don't forget that mousekid loves you!

love,

mousekid!


	9. Chapter 8 circus

Today was Saturday and usagi had the day off from his work, but not from parenting. I had told usagi that he needed to take izuru somewhere and spend some father son time with him, but he was very reluctant in doing so. I had to bribe him for him to actually do it, and I would rather not say what that bribe was, but now that I got him willing and able, I decided to look up places they could go. I found out that the circus was in town and thought izuru would love it.

"Usagi, look! You can take him to the circus, wouldn't that be fun!" usagi sighed and laid his head on this arm.

"Do I really have to take him somewhere? I mean we could just have some 'father son time' here right?" I glared at him for a moment then sighed.

"It wouldn't be the same! Either you take him to the circus or no 'special treat' for you!" usagi sat up straight with his eyes wide.

"Ok, ok I get it…I will take him to the circus…but what are you going to do all by yourself?" usagis lush lavender eyes formed into slits as he analyzed my face. I bushed slightly and looked away.

"Nothing that you're thinking of!" usagi sighed and put his hands up in defeat. I stomped out of the room and walked to the living room where izuru was watching his favorite cartoon. I sat next to him on the couch and he welcomed me with a hug.

"Hey izuru…how would you like to go with papa to the circus?" izuru tilted his head and put a small finger on his cheek.

"Circus?"

"Yes a circus! It has all kinds of animals and people doing tricks, and it also has yummy food!" izuru ignored me and turned back to the TV.

"Daddy you're weird…"

"w-weird?" izuru nodded his head and looked to the stair case were usagi was coming down. Usagi came into the living room and sat next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Papa! Daddy weird…he want us to go to a place that has people tricks!" usagi nodded his head in agreement. Feeling frustrated, I decided to punch usagis head into the ground.

"Well sorry I'm so 'weird'!" usagi rubbed his head while muttering an apology; I got up and walked into the kitchen, I was going to make them go to the circus weather they liked it or not. I began to make sandwiches for lunch, not realizing that I was doing so angrily. Usagi came into the doorway of the kitchen and leaned on the frame.

"You're going the kill those poor sandwiches…" I slammed the knife I was using to cut the lettuce into the cutting board and glared at usagi. Usagi lazily stared back, not wanting to fight with me, but still wanting to hold his ground. I took a deep breath and exhaled fully.

"You're going to the circus with izuru…unless you have a better plan…" usagi stoked his chin in thought, and then an idea popped in his head.

"How about we ask izuru where he wants to go… that might make him happier then forcing him to go somewhere he doesn't want to go…" I sighed in defeat and continued making the sandwiches.

"Fine…but you have to ask him!" usagi reluctantly nodded his head and went back into the living room.

"Hey little man…daddy says that you can choose where you want to go with me today…so where do you want to go?" izuru looked up to usagi with bright eyes.

"I want to go to the beach!" usagi laughed and ruffled izuru's hair. He then turned to me and gave me a smirk.

"You hear that misaki? Izuru wants to go to the beach!" I sighed and turned my head away from him.

"Yes, yes I heard him…as long as you spend some time with him, that's all that matters…"

An hour later my two boys left for the beach. I sent them both off with a kiss and closed the door behind them. From behind the door I listened to their footsteps, until I could no longer hear them. When they were completely gone, I ran up to the study and looked through usagis books.

"Now to study for tonight…"

* * *

I am so sorry that I skipped the last update! I was just really sick! but im back and ready! I hoped you liked this chapter and if you have any requests for this story, please put then in the reviews and please don't forget to favorite and review!

love,

mousekid!


	10. Chapter 9 toy

Today was izuru's third birthday. I had everything planned out for his birthday party except for one thing…what to get him as a present. I had asked usagi what he thought he might like, but all he said was that he likes all sorts of toys, and ended it on that. It frustrated me that I didn't know what my little boy would want on his birthday, but then again I was throwing him a big birthday party, maybe that could count as a present?

_No, he isn't old enough to respect such a gift! *sigh* I wish I knew what to get him. _

"Usagi, watch izuru while I'm gone, I'm going shopping! Oh and there might be some early guests so make sure to greet then nicely!" from where I was at the door I could hear usagi grumble and let out an annoyed sigh.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you…bye! Be safe!" I smiled at the last part and yelled back,

"I will!" and with that I left.

/

I drove to a popular toy store that usagi used to drag me to, to get limited edition hard to find teddy bears in which he collects. It was a small toy store, but it was filled with everything that a child would love. I began to walk through the store, aimlessly looking for a toy that would please my little one. The store clerk saw my wondering and decided to see if he can help.

"Excuse me, would you like any help in finding something?" I nodded my head and looked up to the tall clerk, he had sappy brownish orange hair with beautiful golden eyes that almost seemed to glow, and he was a very pretty person.

"Umm, yes…in looking for a present for my three year old…do you have any suggestions?" the man rubbed his chin in thought, then quickly pointed to the other side of the store.

"On the other side of the store, there is a sign that says toddler toys, the whole wall if full of 'em! I can walk over there with you if you'd like…" I nodded my head again and let him lead the way. When we got there, I was astonished at how many toys they could fit on one side of the store. The clerk began to look through the toys to help me find a good gift.

"So, is your three year old a boy or a girl?"

"Eh umm, he's a boy…"

"Oh okay, I was about to show you this cute princess doll…but since he's a boy, I don't think he would like that too much…so eh…what does he like?" I looked up to the taller man, then back the big dinosaur pack I was looking at.

"I…I really don't know…" the man sweat dropped then quickly looked back to the toys.

"Oh! How about this? It's a pull along alligator!" I immediately waved off the idea and looked at the man.

"He doesn't like scary things…and he would cry if he saw that…" the man looked warily at me then back at the toys.

"Well how about this? It's a drum from baby concert." I looked at him with an 'are you kidding me look' and sighed.

"My partner would probably smash it to pieces the minute he started playing…" the man again looked down, this time a little more frustrated. I just happened to look up to one of the shelves to find a huge plush duck, which was even bigger than satsuki (sp)! I pointed up to the shelf and got the man's attention.

"How much is that duck up there?" the man looked up and sweat dropped again. He got the duck down and looked at the price.

"Its 2050 yen, it's actually not a bad price for a stuffed animal of this size." I took out my money and shoved it in the man's face.

"I'll take it!" and with that I left with the big yellow duck in my arms.

/

When I got home, I was greeted by the loud chatting of people. My brother and sister in law where already at the house, and chatting away with usagi, while izuru was nowhere in sight.

"I'm home!"

"Ah! Welcome back misaki…and before you get worried, izuru is taking a nap in our room." I nodded my head and went into the living room where everyone was.

"hi onii chan…ane chan…" they both smiled and gave me a hug.

"Welcome back misaki…oh, what do you have there?" I smiled brightly at their question.

"It's my present for izuru…I hope he likes It." my brother patted me on the back and smiled at me.

"I'm sure he will."

The day passed along like the wind and so did the party. I fixed a special dinner for everyone and after we ate, I served his homemade birthday cake. He blew out the candles and we ate. After about an hour of chatting away finally let little izuru to open his presents. He got a lot of gifts, but the one he played with the most was his big duck he named 'ahiru chan. ' when all the guests were gone, I picked up izuru who was yawning tiredly and brought him to his room.

"Did you like your birthday party izuru?" izuru nodded and hugged his big, soft duck.

"I liked it when I got ahiru chan!" I smiled and rubbed his cheek.

"And why is that?" izuru smiled sleepily then kissed me on the cheek.

"Because I got it from daddy!" and with that he drifted off into sleep, still hugging his beloved duck. I went into our room and snuck into bed with usagi.

"so what did he say about his birthday?" I smiled and kissed usagi on the lips.

"He said he liked my present the most!"

"eh, is that so?" I nodded my head and scooted closer to usagi.

"yeah, and he only liked it because it came from me…" and with that I curled up into usagi and fell asleep, dreaming of my little izuru and the fuzzy duck.

* * *

I decided to cram in one last chapter before I left... so yaya! hoped you guys liked this chapter! if you have any suggestions for this story, please put them in the reviews1 also don't forget to favorite and follow!

love,

mousekid!


	11. authors note 2

this story will not be updated for at least a week, but will be updated as soon as possible! warnings have been made at the end of the story so this is not out of the blue, but if it is, I am sorry for any inconveniences this might make for you! I appreciate all of the views and reviews I have gotten, so I promise I will not quit on this story! if you have any concerns or ideas you still want to give me, I can still read them so go ahead and put them in the reviews!

see you in a week or so!

love,

mousekid!


	12. Chapter 10 play date

sorry its been so long, but ive been in sort of a slump. I hope you enjoy this chapter , and from now on all my stories will be updated on the weekends. enjoy!

* * *

It has now been a whole year since usagi and I announced our marriage. Over all, the year went by calmly, except for the occasional reporter or super fan dropping bye, but today was slightly different, no scratch that, a lot different! It was a regular Sunday morning; usagi was at a meeting, and izuru was playing quietly in the living room, when a loud knock sounded at my door. I hesitated for a moment, the sound catching me of guard given the quiet atmosphere. it wasn't long until another knock sounded, snapping me out of my stupor. I walked quickly to the door and opened it, only to be greeted by three young women, each with a toddler around the same age as izuru.

"Umm, may I help you?" I cocked my head to the side and opened the door a little further. The blonde woman closest to the door spoke first.

"Your misaki right?"

"eh, yes I am…" the red head to the right of the blonde pushed her way further into the doorway and spoke excitedly.

"Neh, neh! Wont you have a play date with us!?" the quiet brunette next to the red head silently nodded her head and blushed with excitement.

"Eh? A play date? Here?" the blonde spoke again.

"Yes that's a great idea! Let's have the play date here! It's roomy, and there isn't really anything to break, so they can have a fun time!" without warning, all three girls pushed their way into our home and let their toddlers off their leashes (so to speak). Izuru was tackled to the ground as all three boys jumped on top of him. I didn't quite know what to do, so I just stood there watching as the three rambunctious boys rough housed with my sweet little izuru. The blonde woman placed a hand on my shoulder and led me to the kitchen were all four of us could talk in peace.

"Neh, what is it like being married to Usami?" the question caught me off guard. The red head was waiting for an answer, but I had no idea how to! Since I couldn't answer the question properly, I decided to answer a question with a question.

"Are you married?" the red head smiled and glanced over to the children.

"yes, I've been married for over five years now…shino is actually my second son, my first is nine now." I smiled warmly at her and looked to where she was looking.

"Oh, I see…if you are married, then you know what I mean when I say it can be very troublesome." All three women started to giggle, and then, all in sync they spoke.

"Sure do!" longtimesinceIlaughedlikethatwith 'tknowwhatwassofunny,Butwhat I Do know is that laughing like this with people my own age, and with People who have the same Responsibilities as me, makes the whole "play Date" thing A little more understandable… even if my Poor izuru has to Roughhouse with their Boys.

As the four of us were laughing, I failed to notice the scream that came from the living room. Izuru came running into the kitchen, crying his eyes out and speaking in mumble as he pointed to the living room. I knelt down to his level and held his shoulders tightly.

"What's the matter izuru? Did you get hurt?!" izuru shook his head and continued to point at the living room.

"a-a-a-Ahiru chan…broke!" I let out a sigh of relief and got up from my kneeling position. I patted izuru on the head and walked into the living room to see what damage was caused. The three women followed along just in case. All over the room were pieces of fuzz, and in the middle of it all were three boys and a duck torn in half. Izuru began to cry harder at the sight, and that made me feel kind of bad for him, after all, he loved that duck almost as much as he loved me, and that was a lot. I sighed again and picked up izuru off the floor.

"It's ok izuru, daddy can fix Ahiru chan…" izuru stopped crying and looked up to me with happiness glittering his purple eyes.

"Really?!" I nodded my head and smiled a big smile.

"Of course, but who broke Ahiru chan?" izuru frowned and pointed and the one blonde boy in the group. I glanced at the child's mother, and she immediately went over to her child to scold him.

"Why don't we pick up all of Ahiru Chan's insides and try to fix him, ok?" I put izuru down and he began to pick up the pieces. The other boys reluctantly helped too after their mothers had gotten on to then about it. After a few minutes, all the pieces where in one big pile; the three women took their boys back home and ended the play date, leaving me and izuru to fix his poor friend.

"Ok then, let's see what I can do." I started to stuff the stuffing back into the limp duck carefully. Izuru watched in worry, seeing as his friend was undergoing surgery, but made sure to give me room to work.

I pushed the last bit of stuffing into the body and pulled the fabric together. From what I could tell, the tare was fairly clean and just needed a good sewing up.

"Izuru, go get daddy's sewing kit so I can sew up Ahiru chan." Izuru scrambled off the ground and rushed up the stairs, into my room. A few seconds later, he emerged from the room and carefully walked down the stairs, not wanting to drop the needles. When he got down, he handed me the box, then sat down next to me.

"Izuru, can you do me a favor?" izuru nodded his head in anticipation.

"Can you hold Ahiru chan together while I thread the needle?" izuru nodded his head again and grabbed the place where I was holding. I let go of the duck and quickly searched through the sewing kit for the right needle and color of thread. When I finally found it, I began to thread the needle. When I was done with that, I started to sew up the duck. Five minutes passed, and finally the last stich was pulled. Izuru cried with excitement and pulled the duck into a hug. I smiled gently at the sight and quietly got up off the ground. As soon as I did that, my legs where squeezed to death in a lovely little bear hug.

"Thank you daddy!"

From that day onward, I never had another play date, even though it was nice to have friends, I couldn't bear to have izuru so sad. Instead of play dates, I took izuru to the park more often, and let him socialize there. But I had no idea of the consequences that would take place for taking him to the park more often….


End file.
